Lessons
by hufflepuffpower93
Summary: AU in which everything is the same except Remus reports the Dursley's for child abuse and is granted adoption of Harry. Eventual Remus/Tonks. Will cover all seven books. Disclaimer, I am NOT JK Rowling, I make no money at this
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt given by my husband- AU Where everything is the same- except Remus is granted custody of Harry. Probably do one introduction chapter then about three-four per school year. If anyone has suggestions- please be sure to let me know! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Anonymous. That was the signature on the note which was left on Remus' door that early morning, when he had rushed to the door to answer the knocking and found no one to be there. The note had many, many odd, secret details of the way his life had been just three short years ago, and details about the way things where now that could not be allowed to continue on. Harry, who was supposed to be kept safe and happy, was being starved, mistreated and neglected by the people who were supposed to be family. Remus knew of these people.

Petunia, Lily's older sister, was a bitter woman from the start. She was a bit plain, almost ugly when standing next to Lily, who was always so beautiful and vibrant. She and her husband had always been repulsed by magic and all that were involved in it. It was no true surprise to Remus that these people had been wrong to Harry, but this fact made it no less acceptable. The werewolf loved this little boy, even though he hadn't been able to see him since shortly after his first birthday three years ago. He had been 'Uncle Moony' then, or more to tiny Harry's vocabulary 'Mooy'. That seemed like a lifetime ago. Rage, anger and hatred tore at his very soul.

This note also sited an address, where Remus could go and make a claim for the boy. He didn't have much to his name- but he had more than enough room in his little cottage, and love for the boy. He could try his best for Harry- even in a rundown cottage in the countryside, he would surely be happier than being abused in Surrey. There were dangers, he knew. Obstacles, such as the full moon, would have to be accounted for. But that was of little importance now, when he had nearly three weeks to think on it. What mattered was Harry's health and happiness now. He gathered his best clothes and pressed them, leaving quickly and apperating straight to the alley beside the building he was being sent to. It was an old, dreary muggle building, but upon seeing the front door Remus knew he was in the right place. In large, golden letters the doorway read 'Center of Child and Family Welfare'. Remus took a deep breath and looked upward, silently asking James and Lily for their permission and help to raise their little boy.

The woman behind the counter was typing at a computer when he entered, and Remus was not quite sure what to do. He stood by and waited politely, until the older woman glanced up and smiled. "Can I help you, young man?" She ask, smiling warmly. Remus felt a bit relaxed.

"I-er. I'm not sure what to say to start." Remus said, kicking at the floor. He had always been a well spoken, thoughtful young man, and even at twenty four he had always been very fluid with words. But now that something as important as this was at stake, he lost his nerve. The woman seemed to understand, and gestured to a chair.

"Why don't you have a seat, and I'll send someone out to talk with you, alright?" She smiled again as Remus nodded and did as he was told. He watched her pick up a telephone and speak into it, then place it back on the receiver and go back to her typing. Remus was suddenly thankful his mother had brought him into the muggle world on many occasions and taught him of these things, else he would be even more lost. Time seemed to be dragging on, and Remus was aware of each and every tick the clock on the wall made as the second hand danced around the numbers. After about ten minutes, another kind looking woman came through a door behind the receptionist and gestured for Remus. He stood quietly and followed her back through a hallway and into an office. It was furnished almost like a living room, with armchairs and a couch, and a few plants near a window.

"Why don't you have a seat and tell me what I can do to help." She said, settling into an arm chair herself. Remus nodded and took a deep breath before sitting down. "I'm Vivian Heartkip, a family justice worker."

"My name is Remus." He said, relaxing into the couch. "I er- I had some friends, my best friends. They- They passed away and left their one year old son alone." He explained, trying his best to keep the story magicless.

"I see." She said, tilting her head slightly as she listened.

"I haven't been allowed to see him, you see. Though his father was as good as my brother. Because the family he was placed with will not allow it." He continued. Vivian's face softened, but she shook her head.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do about that, sweetheart." She said, obviously saddened for him. Remus sighed, but continued to speak.

"In normal circumstances, I'm sure. But I'm not here for that. I- He's being mistreated. They abuse him. Don't feed him proper." Remus said, his amber eyes holding Vivian's with a pleading stare.

"You believe his family is mistreating him?" She ask, standing and walking over to a filing cabinet. Remus nodded. "How do you know?"

"A neighbor of their's wrote me a letter. She wanted to be anonymous, but wrote to me. She gave me the address and suggested I come." He explained.

"The police will be involved, you understand?" Vivian ask. Remus nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I'd hope so." He replied. "I just want it right, you know?" He rose and took the paperwork in her outstretched hand, beginning to fill in the report. "What are the chances I may get to raise him?" He ask, took at the woman with the same begging look. She thought for a moment.

"Well, we'd have to inspect your home. But if he has no other living family and you can provide proof-" Remus smiled and nodded.

"I can. Thank you." He said, scribbling into the paper faster.

* * *

The whole process took much longer than Remus expected- clocking in at just under three months. He'd had time to write and floo around to old acquaintances and find someone who could help him look after Harry both while he worked and during the full moon cycle. He'd come to Molly and Arthur Weasley, whom he had met during the war and he knew had children around Harry's age. Both had been more than happy to offer any help they could.

Remus had also used this time to clean up and redecorate the bedroom down the hall from his. He was able to transfigure the bed into one with a canopy and charmed stars to float inside, glowing gently in the night. He painted the walls pale blue and trimmed them in white, and even managed to get a few toys for Harry. Molly had made a quilt for him, as well, with matching pillows. The finishing touch to the room, Remus decided, was a picture he had taken himself, of James and Lily holding newborn Harry in front of their home. It was taken with a muggle camera, the day he came home from the hospital. He had others to hang, but as they were magical and moved, he had to keep them away for the muggle inspection.

The inspection was a bit nerve rattling for Remus, as his home was old and a bit weather worn. He'd kept it the best he could, and the garden was extremely well loved and groomed, as it had been his mother's pride and joy. The workers who came made no comment on the faults of his home, but rather the warmth and preparation that had gone into it. It was the final step before going and removing Harry from his aunt.

As to not start an unnecessary scene, the family had simply been put under observation- but it didn't take long for them to notice how malnourished and tired young Harry looked in comparison to his cousin. Though it was too slow for Remus' understanding, he kept his temper with the proper legal channels and was very excited to be in the back seat of the car with the social workers as they drove to Surrey. When they entered the community and made for the final stretch, a police car joined them, then a second. Remus held his breath.

He hung back as the police and social workers knocked at the door, showing paperwork and pushing into the house past Petunia's very plump husband. Remus watched as they unlocked the tiny cupboard beneath the stairs and a tiny boy stumbled out, blinking into the light as his eyes adjusted. Remus bit down on his tongue, feeling his teeth trying to grow as rage overtook him. He had to keep calm- this was almost over. Everything seemed to move so fast, and before Remus had time to tear his ever-studying eyes away from the tiny boy, he noticed that one of the workers had gathered Dudley as well, and both Petunia and Vernon were in handcuffs. He hadn't even realized this part, but it didn't matter. When they walked away with them to the car, Vivian stood by and let Remus get down on Harry's level.

"Hello, Harry." Remus said, his own voice betraying him with tears.

"'Lo" Harry returned, looking to his feet rather than meeting Remus' eyes.

"You may not remember me- in fact I know you probably don't." He said, searching his heart for the right thing to say. "I'm your Uncle Remus, Harry. I've come to take you home." Harry glanced up, meeting Remus' eyes for a brief second, but enough to cause the older wizard's breath to leave his lungs. He had grown to look so very much like James, with Lily's glowing eyes. Remus waited for a moment, but Harry stood stone still, he rose from the floor and scooped the boy up, who at first flinched at the touch.

"You will need to come about every two weeks and give a report, and we can council you both." Vivian explained. "After the six month trial fostership we can go ahead with adoption if everything is working out." She explained. Remus nodded, only vaguely hearing her as Harry relaxed and laid his head on Remus' shoulder.

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

July thirty first of Harry's eleventh year had come at last. Remus had been dreading it, really, seeing Harry go off to school. He would miss having his company for on thing, but knowing that he was going to be out of his protection bothered him. The letter had already came in the mail marking Harry's start to Hogwart's, a large great horned owl arriving as Remus had sat a plate of pancakes on the table. Harry had nagged him for weeks, worried that he was a squib because Ron had gotten his already and Harry had yet to receive his own. Remus had tried calmly explaining to his nephew that the letters were sent by birthdate, no alphabetically, but Harry was no less in a funk until the letter arrived, after which he ran through the house excitedly, and tacked the letter to his bedroom wall.

But today Harry turned eleven, and Remus had been planning his party for the better part of the last year. Harry had many muggle friends from the primary school he'd went to, so the part had to be magic free. It was a feat to convince Molly that any magical gifts needed to wait until one of her Sunday roasts that Harry and Remus often attended, but he had managed it. It was yet another nine hours until the party, but he knew that because Molly was making a cake, he'd hear from her soon about setting up at the park near Remus' house in a muggle village. He quickly made some pancakes and bacon, piling Harry's plate high enough to stick a candle down in the cakes before lighting the candle with his wand, so that the flame didn't burn through the wax too quickly. He then trudged up the steps and knocked gingerly on Harry's door. "Harry?"

"Mmmm?" Harry called, and Remus could tell that he'd buried his head under the pillows. He cracked the door open and laughed at the sight, Harry in the fetal position with a pillow over his head and his feet hanging out of the covers, the same way they often found James asleep in their dorm in the mornings, as he was always the last one up and the hardest to get awake.

"Up, sleepy head." Remus commanded. "Your breakfast will get cold."

"Charm it." Harry replied in a grumpy huff, to which Remus couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"No, you have to get up and eat them while they're hot." Remus replied, stealing the pillow and blanket away in one motion. Harry looked up, squinting as he fumbled along his bedside table for his glasses.

"But Uncle Remus..." he whined, tucking his head into the mattress and away from the light pouring in his window. "It's my birthday! I should get to sleep in!"

"Be that as it may, Harry James, you have a big day ahead of you. We're getting your school supplies today." This comment made Harry snap to attention excitedly.

"And a wand?" He ask, his eyes gleaming with the thought of the new adventure ahead. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course a wand, silly child." He said, moving across the room to the closet and removing a pair of jeans and a shirt, then tossing them to Harry. "Now, breakfast. Shopping. Then I'm sure Molly will want to double and triple check everything, so we'll have to pass inspection from her." This comment made Harry laugh. Remus left Harry to dress and went back to wait for him at the breakfast table.

The party had gone wonderfully, and Harry was able to easily say 'goodbye's' of sorts to his muggle friends who were all growing up and going separate directions for higher schools, telling them he'd be away in Scotland. He received many nice gifts, and Remus had to make two trips from his tiny old car to carry everything in, even with Harry's help. He knew that magic could do the task easier, but with Harry getting his wand and starting his education into the magical world himself, he wanted him to remember that magic wasn't a means to be lazy, and that sometimes it was good to complete small tasks without using magic for everything. When they arrived home and Remus started to the kitchen to tuck away party food leftovers, he had to call Harry down from his room into the kitchen for one last present that had been delivered while they were away. Harry's eyes grew wide when he caught sight of the cage. "An owl?" He exclaimed excitedly. Remus smiled as Harry ran over and opened the cage, letting the snowy white bird walk out onto the table.

"She's from Hagrid." Remus explained. They had ran into Hagrid at the bank, as he was doing some work for the school and Remus and Harry were visiting his vault his parents had left him. Harry had mentioned his birthday, excitedly, and Hagrid seemed proud for the boy. He was one of Harry and Remus' most frequent guests, often coming by for tea. Their kitchen had French Double doors and a high ceiling, so the half giant fit in alright enough, unlike many other places.

"I'll call her Hedwig." Harry said with a nod, and the owl gave a soft coo of approval.

"I expect you to use her to write to me, young man." Remus said, chuckling as he watched Harry stroking the owl. He nodded excitedly. "Of course, her first job should be a 'Thank You' note to Hagrid, don't you think?" His voice was stern enough to let Harry know to get to it right away, and he left the kitchen and went straight to Remus' desk to write the letter.

* * *

The last stop on the way to the train was the cemetery at Godric's Hollow. Sometimes Remus went along to James' and Lily's graves, but today he hung back and let Harry get out his feelings about school and everything new with some privacy. Harry laid flowers against his mother's stone, and a bottle of butterbeer against his father's. "I"ll have to wait until Christmas to come visit again." Harry started, setting down before the gravestones. "I'm starting school this year. Dad, Uncle Remus has a seriously long list of rules for me that he said I should thank you for, even though I know he wasn't innocent in your mischief. And Mum, I've been told that I'll have to work hard to get grades as good as you. But I'm going to do better at Hogwarts than I did at Greenhill, I promise. Hogwarts is important, and I want you both to be proud." He said for a while and thought. "I'll miss you both, so much. But I'll send Uncle Remus by to update you, okay?" He stood up and brushed off his pants. "I love you guys. I wish you were here." He stood for a moment, feeling a soft breeze blow his hair about on his head, and he smile to himself as he walked the path back to where his uncle waited.

Seeing the train brought back many memories for Remus, but it was nothing compared to the the look on Harry's face when he stepped through that brick wall for the first time, his eyes catching sight of the gleaming Hogwarts Express engine. He nearly darted off through the crowd toward Ron and the Weasley twins, who he caught sight of beside a carriage. Remus followed behind chuckling, pushing the cart. Hedwig hooted her protest of the light and noise, and Remus had to sympathize with the bird. The smells and sounds of the train station were an assault on his senses as well. He came over in time to catch the tail end of Molly nagging her three youngest boys and Harry as well, about behavior on the train. Ron looked a bit sick and nervous, but it was a fairly common expression for the boy. It was in this confusion that Remus first caught a faint whiff in the air of something familiar, something that confused him so deep that he felt the wolf within react. It was only in passing, as Ron stepped away and began to help load his things onto the train. Remus pulled Harry to the side.

"Now Harry, I want you to remember that you can write to me for anything you need." He started to speak, but noticed his voice was breaking. "And don't be afraid to write home for no reason. Be friendly, and be kind, but don't allow anyone to walk on you." Harry grinned as Remus spoke.

"I know, Uncle Remus." He said, rolling his eyes a bit. Remus ruffled Harry's hair.

"And I'll keep telling you until I'm dead, so listen up. Remember than it doesn't matter what house you're in, it only matters that you do your best and be true to you, alright?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Make friends, laugh, but do your work on time or I _will_ hear about it." He scolded. Harry nodded again.

"Yes, sir." He said again. The first warning whistle sounded and Harry looked around, but Remus kept him a moment longer.

"And Harry?" He added, swallowing before he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, kiddo." He said, smiling though the ache the moment caused in his chest. Harry grinned and threw his arms around the older wizard.

"I love you too, Uncle Remus." He said, letting go and hurrying aboard the train. Remus stepped back and sighed as the train pulled out of the station, Harry and Ron waving wildly back to Remus and Molly, who had came up beside him.

"You've done wonderfully with him, Remus." Molly said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard to let go."

"A bit." He nodded, and turned to leave. Molly cleared her throat after him.

"Young man," She said, catching his attention. "Don't do dare think Harry being out of school gets you out of Sunday roasts." She said, and Remus waved, laughing as he left.

* * *

Ron and Harry had settled into their seats, and Ron was telling Harry about a new Quidditch player to be drafted to the Ballycastle Bats, a more minor British team that was now up and coming because of this new chaser. They were quite engrossed in their conversation when a girl with thick, wildly curly brown hair knocked at their door, and Harry slid it open. "Hello," she said, coming into the carriage, "Have either of you seen, or heard, a toad? My new friend Neville has lost his." Ron shook his head and Harry spoke up.

"No, sorry." He said. "But we'll keep an eye out for him?" Ron nodded, his mouth full. "I'm Harry." He said, extending his hand. The girl's eyes grew wide.

"Holy cricket! As in Harry Potter?" She ask, causing Ron to snort and Harry to roll his eyes. "I'm Hermione Granger." She turned to Ron, and raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley." He said as he swallowed a mouthful of food. "Sorry mate, sometimes I forget you're like- famous." He said, laughing at Harry. Ron's pet rat let a squeak out as he crawled across the seat of the carriage, and Hermione jumped.

"What is _that?_ " She ask, her nose wrinkled. The rat was patchy, obese and slow moving.

"Scabbers." Harry said laughing at her reaction.

"You have a rat?" Hermione ask. Ron nodded.

"He's a bit of a family heirloom, started out as my brother Percy's pet first. Then he gave him to me. My brother Fred gave me as spell that he claimed would turn him yellow. Want to see?" He ask, looking at the girl. She nodded.

"I don't think I'd try anything from Fred, mate." Harry said, but Ron shrugged.

"Turning a rat yellow is harmless. He we go!" He pointed his wand at the rat, who cowered in fear at the end, with no where to run. "Sunshine, daisies, butter-mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He all but yelled, and a burst of bright light shot out the end of his wand, but Scabbers only squealed, he didn't change color.

"Doesn't seem like a real spell." She said, moving over to sit in front of Harry. "I've tried a few simple ones, but they all worked for me. Want to see?" She ask, and Harry nodded.

"Sure!" He said excitedly, as Remus had let him try a spell or two also, which he had managed.

"Can I see your glasses?" She ask. Harry felt a bit unsure, but shrugged as he glanced toward Ron and nodded again, removing them and putting them into her outstretched hand. She then very calmly snapped them in two right in front of Harry, who could only gasp and gape at her.

"Blood hell!" Ron exclaimed, but Hermione smiled.

"Hold on!" She said, laying the broken specticles on the tray beside the window. She took out her wand and pointed to the broken nose piece. "Oculus, reparo." She said, and the glasses flew back together, good as new. Harry picked them up and put them on.

"Wicked!" He exclaimed, as Hermione stood up.

"It was nice to meet you both. You should probably get into your robes, we'll be at the school soon." She said, leaving their carriage. She was only gone a second before her head appeared in the doorway "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just-" She gestured to her own face, "Just there." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Remus was all but depressed at the silence in his home. He was not at all used to the way it was without Harry, and though he had a job to occupy part of his day, there was now far too much time on his hands- and this was only September First. He had dropped by the library on his way home and got a new novel to read to keep himself distracted and had settled in for the night in his favorite armchair, the tele running in the background on one of Harry's favorite programs, to fill the noiseless void. His hearing, however, was very acute, and he noticed right away when he heard a tapping at the kitchen window. He opened the glass wide and allowed Hedwig in, a small scroll tied to her left foot. "Hello, pretty girl." Remus said, retrieving a treat from a jar on the self and giving to her as she cleaned her feathers on her perch. He then pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down to read the familiar scrawling handwriting of Harry.

 _Uncle Remus,_

 _I'm in Gryffindor! I am so excited, and I hope you're proud of me! Be sure to go by and tell Mum and Dad, okay? I made several new friends already! The castle is so much better than you said it would be! Except the Headmaster spoke about a room we should avoid if we don't want to die a painful death. That's a bit frightening, and no, I won't go find out why he said that. Promise. To try not to. Anyway! I should probably sleep but everyone else in the dorm is awake so it may be a while. I miss you, though!_

 _Love, Harry_

Remus was beaming as he read the note. Of course he's in Gryffindor, he thought, how could he not be? Part of the note seriously bothered him, about the 'dying a painful death', but he decided that as long as Harry kept away from it, he wouldn't get back into a fight with Albus Dumbledore. The two men, while both actually quite fond of each other, were not on the best of terms, considering that Remus had went against what Dumbledore felt was best and used Muggle law to remove Harry from the Dursley's home. Dumbledore had insisted that Harry would be safer with the muggles, but Remus felt that the abuse was too much and he was safer with him. He pointed out that Harry was, in fact, born into Remus' 'pack' and that anyone wanting to harm him would have to get past both the very powerful wizard and protective werewolf sides of Remus. He glanced over a the snowy owl, asleep on her perch and smiled to himself. He'd decided to write Harry early tomorrow, so that he got mail with breakfast.

* * *

 **Woah, this has a crazy following already! Thank you all soooo much! I hope everyone liked the new chapter! Be sure to let me know how it was, what you liked, what you'd like to see in the story! Review it up! Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry,_

 _I hate that you're having trouble information in the library for the project that you wish to do. Magical History is one of my favorite subjects, even if Professor Binns' voice is a better lullaby than any I've ever heard. All I know of Nichols Flamel is that he is the only known alchemist to successfully create a philosopher's stone, which has the supposed power to create an elixir for life everlasting. He was born in France and educated at Bobaton's Academy of Magical Learning. I'm sorry I do not have more in depth information for you, but I will look through my books and mail you anything else I find._

 _I'm pleased that you are having such a wonderful time at school, and that the winter isn't getting to you too badly. I am also glad you decided to come home for Christmas, but I must ask again if you're sure you actually wish to come home or if you're just feeling sorry for your poor lonely uncle. You can stay at the castle if you wish, I know your friends and the Quidditch team would love for you to be there. I'll be happy as long as you are._

 _All my love,_  
 _Uncle Remus_

"Well?" Ron ask, trying to peak over Harry's shoulder, as Hermione eyed them both from across the table. "Did he know anything?"

"Doesn't he always?" Harry retorted, prompting Hermione to look at both boys, a bit confused.

"Remus, Harry's Uncle/Adoptive Father is a genius. He knows nearly everything. And if he doesn't, he always finds out." Ron explained.

"He said that Flamel made a philosopher's stone, which can make people immortal." Harry said. "Reckon that's what Fluffy's hiding under her trap door?" He looked to both his friends. "Is the philosopher's stone what Snape is after?"

"Well, who wouldn't want something that could do _that?"_ Ron ask, taking a bit from a chicken leg on his plate.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore!" Hermione piped up. Harry glanced toward the staff table, where the Headmaster's seat was empty, which wasn't too uncommon for lunch, as many teachers elected to take the meal in their offices to catch up on any work that needed to be completed.

"After Christmas, I think." Harry said. "We all need the break. We've been up late reading, searching for this information. I don't know why I didn't write home sooner. Between quidditch, regular homework, this- I'm exhausted. I know the two of you are as well. Plus- Hermione, you need to see your parents. Tell them all about the school and magic. I'm sure they'll love it. And Ron- Romania sounds amazing, don't miss out." Harry smiled in a reassuring way at the two.

"Are you going to tell your Uncle about the troll?" Hermione ask, her voice as cautious as if she were trying to avoid Remus hearing her even now, hundreds of miles away from the man's home. Harry nodded.

"Of course, I have to." He replied. "He knows when I'm lying. Apparently I lie like my father, which he was his best friend. He'll write to the school if I don't tell him."

"But he may tell my mum!" Ron whined loudly, again making Hermione confused. Harry made a mental note to have her over during the summer and introduce her to everyone, so that when he and Ron spoke, she knew all the people they were talking about.

"THAT I can't help you with, mate." Harry laughed. "Maybe its been long enough since it happened to not worry?"

"Ha." Ron mocked. "Like any amount of time is enough. I could steal a cookie and wait a hundred years to tell her and she'd flog me the same."

* * *

"Glad to be home?" Remus ask as he handed Harry a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, careful not to get in front of the tele, where Harry was watching Christmas specials under his favorite blanket Molly had made him.

"Mmm." Harry hummed into the cup.

"How was school? Anything like I remember it?" Remus ask again, trying to engage the young boy in conversation.

"Mhmm." Harry replied again. Remus narrowed his eyes as he thought, watching Harry closely. Harry hadn't said much since he'd gotten off the train the day before, and Remus was a bit worried. He'd taught the boy a love of reading, but now it seemed that Harry would rather hold up in Remus' study than call over to the Burrow to play in the snow or go sledding on their own property. It had the werewolf worried, that he was so closed up since starting to school. Before, they had not had secrets from one another.

"Anything new?" Remus ask, offering over a plate of biscuits Molly had brought by the day before. Harry glanced at the plate, took a green sprinkled biscuit and shrugged.

"Not really." He said, leaning his head to watch around Remus at the television. This really caught Remus off guard, as Harry had never been disrespectful in such a way before, even if it was fairly minor.

"Harry James." Remus said, his voice deep, a bit raised and firm. It was this same voice Remus had used throughout his entire childhood, one that commanded his complete attention. His green eyes snapped up and unclouded.

"Sir?" He ask quietly, swallowing nervously.

"What on Merlin's icy Earth has gotten into you?" He ask, his brow furrowed. "I expected you to come home and talk my ear off. Tell me about Quidditch, about homework, the ghosts, the food... Anything! But for heavens sake, do talk to me!" Remus pleaded. "You're too young for teen angst."

"I'm sorry Uncle Remus." Harry said sheepishly. "I just haven't felt my best, that's all." This, Remus knew to be a lie. If there was any sickness in the boy at all, he'd have smelled it. However, he tried to be as normal as possible for Harry, and to keep the lycanthropy out of conversation as often as possible, so he did not admit this.

"Why don't you go lay down?" Remus said, in a tone that let Harry know this was not a suggestion. He wrapped his blanket closely around his shoulders and trudged upstairs without argument, Remus watching after him and shaking his head.

* * *

"What's that?" Remus ask, sitting back into his chair, pointing past the Christmas tree to the corner. He looked genuinely curious, as he and Harry had both opened what Remus thought were all their presents, from one another and from the Weasley family. Harry crawled through the branches of the heavily decorated tree and retreated the package.

"It's for me." Harry said, looking to his uncle for any clue about what it may be. Remus shrugged, equally curious as to what it might be. "There's a note. 'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It's time it was returned to you. Use it well.' This isn't from you?" Harry ask, looking a bit afraid. Remus shook his head.

"No, I haven't got a clue what it could be, sorry." He said, sitting forward. "Open it." Harry tore at the package and brought forth a cloak, holding it forward for Remus to look at, but when Harry looked up from the cloak to his Uncle's face, he say his eyes were misty and an old, sentimental smile on his face.

"That's it, Harry." Remus said, taking the old fabric in his hands, and Harry didn't know how to help when a tear escaped his eyes and slid down his cheek. He stood and slung the cloak over Harry, causing his body to disappear up to the neck.

"The invisibility cloak?!" Harry ask excitedly. Remus nodded.

"I had wondered where it had gotten off to." He explained. "I still don't know, of course. But it is where it belongs now." He tightened around the boy closer, Harry beaming.

"It's brilliant!" He said. "Can I show Ron?" Remus laughed.

"Perhaps after Boxing Day, you know how much Molly loves it." Remus reminded Harry.

"Alright!" He said, twirling around again, laughing at how he appeared to be a disembodied head. Remus couldn't help but join in on the laughter, then the two settled in so that Remus could tell Harry stories including the cloak.

Harry held on just a little longer and a bit tighter when he was about to board the train to return to Hogwarts, not that Remus minded. He was a bit saddened by Harry growing up, and knew to take his hugs when offered; yet he couldn't help but worry about the boy- if there was something more that he needed to know. Something that was going on with the boy, but that he couldn't quite place. He knew that he had to simply trust that if Harry really needed him, that he would come to him. When he let go and ran over to a young girl with a large mane of hair, he waved them onto the train and left with his hands in his pockets, heart still a bit heavy with worry and the added stress he knew he'd have given that Harry was his father's son and now had the cloak.

* * *

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to stop him, tonight!" Harry insisted as he, Hermione and Ron ran from Professor McGonagall's office, where they had discovered that Headmaster Dumbledore had been called away; an obvious attempt in the minds of the children. How could the Transfiguration Teacher not believe them, when it was obvious they'd done their research. Otherwise, how would three first years even know about the stone, much less that it was in danger.

"But how, Harry?" Hermione ask, not putting up argument against the plot. "We can even get passed that three headed dog!"

"Hagrid has answered that for us." Ron said, pulling a small flute from behind his back. "It just needs music. George charmed this flute to follow my sister Ginny around when she was young and hated naps, to play a lullaby and cause her to want to rest. You just have to tap it with your wand." He laid it in Hermione's hands to be examined.

"You two do not have to come with me, you've been enough help." Harry said, his worry evident.

"You're our friend, Harry." Hermione piped up. "We're coming too." Harry nodded, as he looked over at the solemn look on Ron's face. He and Ron had known each other a long time, and Harry knew he would be by his side through this too. Hermione; however new to their group, was a vital lifeline for them.

"Alright, but if I say so, turn back. No matter what has happened to me, get yourselves out. Do you understand?" The two nodded, and huddled in close as Harry draped his new invisibility cloak over their shoulders. They made their way from Gryffindor Tower to the third floor quietly, moving slowly as to not trip over each other and cause themselves to be caught by a patrolling prefect or professor. It took what seemed like an hour for the trio to make it down the sets of steps needed, but finally they arrived and Harry pulled away the cloak. "Looks like Snape made it before us." He whispered. The great beast of a three headed dog was sound asleep, each snore ripping through its throat like a growl; hot, fowl air being blown out its jowls with each snort. A harp was playing in the corner, a soft melody that could easily lull anyone to slumber.

"The paw!" Hermione pointed, showing where the beast of a canine had its giant foot over the trap door they needed to get through. Ron swallowed, allowing only a small squeak of his fear to escape.

"We'll have to move it." Harry agreed, and he and his friends set to pushing the paw.

* * *

Remus was almost sick to his stomach as he apperated from his small country home to the village of Hogsmade, so he could make his way up to the castle. Professor McGonagall was waiting by the gate, her face stoney; Remus knew the look well. He also knew that his old teacher would not call him from home at such a late hour without good reason. "Minerva" He greeted with a small bow, "Is everything alright?"

"That remains to be seen, my boy." She said, gesturing to guide the younger wizard up the path toward the castle. "Has Harry had any sort of... Fixation... On Alchemy or the Alchemist Nicholas Flammel?" Remus stopped walking.

"Why?" He ask, bile raising in his throat at the thought of what Harry may have gotten himself into. Minerva only looked the younger wizard over, waiting for him to answer her question. Remus sighed. "He did write me claiming he had a assignment and ask some questions, which I answered. But-"

"Remus, What I need to tell you needs to stay between us, and I know you will keep it that way..." She started. "Albus brought the only known Philosopher's stone into the castle, as we have better security than it had formerly. There had been attempts on the stone from unknown parties as well as from known former Death Eaters- so it was the best option." Remus was growing paler and paler, and the older witch had gently taken his arm and continued up toward the castle.

"Alright." He whispered. "I'm not sure I completely follow wh-"

"We came to an agreement to hide it in a chamber with a specific set of trials that would make sure only someone worthy could make it through to the stone itself..." Her tone gave her away as she and Remus entered the castle. "It may seem insane to you, Remus, but we really had no other choice and we _never_ thought it would become an issue with the students." It was suddenly very clear to Remus, and he felt as if he may loose his dinner all over the Deputy Headmistress' shoes.

"Harry-"

"The chamber has closed itself off due to activity, a charm put in place by myself I'm afraid; it was designed to keep a party of would be thieves from entering after the stone in teams." Remus only nodded and continued to walk, staying silent until they reached her office where he sat stiffly in a chair, and ignored the tea sat in place before him. It wasn't long before Molly and Arthur were brought in, Molly slinging her arms around Remus straight away in comfort, Arthur placing a hand on his back.

"They'll be alright." Molly croaked, it was obvious she and Arthur had already been though the same emotional channels he had.

"What of the girl's parent's?" Arthur ask McGonagall, who sighed.

"She's muggle-born, and I was unsure of how to explain the situation without risking her education. An old, evil wizard after a stone causing immortality would be good cause to withdraw your child when you're not familiar with the world. I figured we'd wait it out, really. I have the utmost faith in this three. They stick together... They'll go places." She seemed content with this explanation she'd given. It was, however, not long before Madam Pomfrey came and took Arthur and Molly away to see young Ron and Hermione, who had both made it out already, leaving Remus and his nerves alone in the room.

* * *

"You're awake!" Harry barely had time to blink into the light before he was swept up into a pair of strong, protective arms. "What the bloody hell were you thinking!?" Remus pulled back and looked Harry over, holding him at arm's length, awaiting an answer.

"Well I-" He started, but Remus cut him off again.

"Weren't thinking at all, Harry James! You're ELEVEN for Merlin's sake! And you just thought you'd go after an ancient power and save the world? Why didn't you ask for help?" Harry flinched slightly at this scolding, but knowing how his uncle worried, he smiled slightly.

"I did it, you know." He said, "I got the stone, kept it from Voldemort."

"You preformed very valiently." A voice from the door said, and both younger wizards turned to see Headmaster Dumbledore watching their interaction. "I cannot believe how well you did, honestly." He moved over and took the other side of Remus and took a seat. "Looks like you have some gifts from your fans..." He nodded toward a large pile of candy on the bedside table.

"Professor." Remus greeted.

"The events of last evening are of course, a complete secret- so naturally the entire school knows. The stone has been destroyed, I'm sure you'll both be relieved to know." Dumbledore moved and took a package of candy, picking through it.

"But sir," Harry said, able to speak finally, "Flammel- Without the stone, he'll die won't he?"

"Yes, dear boy, but we all must face that someday." He smiled warmly, popping a jelly bean into his mouth, then his smile turned to a grimace. "Earwax." He nodded and left the room, allowing Remus and Harry to be alone once more.

"Uncle Remus..." Harry said meekly.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Are you angry with me?" He looked up with his green eyes shimmering with a sort of sorrowful fear, one where Remus knew he was more afraid he'd let him down. It had always been a fault of Harry's, he hated to let the people he loved down. It was, after all, how he had decided to selflessly to charge into battle. Remus smiled down at the boy.

"No, son, I am not made at you. I'm quite proud actually," Harry's eyes lit up, but Remus continued to speak. "However," He caught Harry's full attention with the tone, "You are grounded for he first two weeks of the summer, no outings with anyone other than me. You need to understand that what you did, while brave, was stupid and you need to learn that you can come to me, or Professor McGonagall, or Dumbledore, and seek help." Harry nodded.

"Fair enough, yes sir." He nodded, snuggling back into the hug. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright." Remus said. "Now, I believe your friends are waiting outside. I'll see you in a couple weeks, alright?" He placed a kiss on the top of Harry's messy hair.

* * *

Been a while, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW IT AND LET ME KNOW! ITS ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY SO GIVE ME SOME SMILES AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry couldn't help but get excited. Being stuck at home the first two weeks of summer had nearly killed him, especially since he was not allowed to leave the cottage without Remus due to his 'reckless acts of ill planned heroics' the previous school year. The rest of the summer had been a bit uneventful as well, only a few trips out with the Weasley's and his uncle- to a fair and museums and the like. He and Remus had even met with Hermione and her parents for ice cream once. But now the summer was coming to a close and Harry was glad. He loved his home, and Remus, of course, but Remus often worked long hours at the muggle factory where he was currently employed and Harry was home entertaining himself this year, finally old enough to be trusted to stay home alone.

He'd had a nice party this year, with Neville, Dean, Seamus all coming in addition to the Weasley children and Hermione, who Remus endlessly teased Ron about, and at the start of August, Remus insisted Harry double check his homework and get a start on his studies, trying to make sure Harry learned because he knew Harry would not study on his own at school. He was too much his father for that.

This year, the start of term fell on the night of the full moon, a night in which Harry always stayed over with Ron, as Remus did not want him to be around such stressful and horrific events. There were no secrets of course, except from the other Weasley children, but never the less Remus felt safer with Harry away for the couple of nights he was effected- the night of the full moon and the next day and night in which his body was healing. Harry was sad that this year Remus could not see him off, but was also excited that he would get to travel in the new flying car that Mr. Weasley had enchanted. Harry had seen the car in action already early in the summer, but had not had the chance to ride in it yet. Remus was unsure of the whole situation, being half-muggle himself and knowing the dangers of a normal car- but one which had been charmed to fly didn't quite sit well with him. Still- he trusted Molly and Arthur, they'd been helping him raise Harry for years, and he knew no trouble would befall him while in their care. They'd spent the day preparing Harry to go, and were nearly finished up. Harry was just coming down from his room with his trunk when he heard Remus talking with someone- the other party the owner of a shrill, squeaky voice. Harry stopped to listen.

"You really are too, too kind to Dobby, sir." The voice said. Harry tilted his head. Dobby?

"No trouble really." Remus sounded tired. Harry stepped a bit closer. "Care to tell me what's going on?" He sounded firm, like he was not willing to wait for answers. The other voice sputtered.

"Dobby mustn't say sir. Dobby mustn't. But Dobby had to warn, sir. Warn Mr. Remus and Mr. Harry." At this, Harry could no longer contain himself and he hurried into the kitchen.

"Uncle Remus?" He questioned, noting that 'Dobby' was a house elf. That, Harry concluded, explained the pitch of the voice. Remus glared at the elf before looking to Harry.

"Harry, this is Dobby. He's come to see us about _something_ he feels we must know, except that he cannot tell." Remus motioned for Harry to take a seat. Stiffly, Harry obeyed.

"Now," Remus returned his attention to the elf across the table, who barely sat tall enough to see over their kitchen tables in the chair. "Dobby- what exactly do you mean to warn us about if you cannot say?" It was obvious to Harry that Dobby and Remus had been through this a time or two before, and while Remus was the most patient people Harry had ever known- the moon often made him irritable and edgy.

"Harry Potter must not return to school!" Dobby squeaked. "He mustn't!" Remus let out a long, low growl.

"So you mentioned. Why?" He ask again, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"Cannot say sir! Mustn't!" The elf frantically jumped up and grabbed a large serving ladle from the dish strainer next to the sink and began beating himself in the head. Harry's eyes grew wide at the spectacle. Remus, however, signed and laid his head on his arms on the table, waiting for the elf to stop.

"Why do you do that, Dobby?" Harry ask, horrified that this creature is hurting itself.

"Dobby-" thud, "cannot-" thunk, "reveal-" thwack, "about his family, sir. Dobby had to be punished, sir." Dobby then stopped, washed the ladle and replaced it on the strainer to dry. "Harry Potter must stay home from Hogwarts School this year!" He repeated with firm, squeaked conviction. Remus sat up suddenly, his voice loud and booming.

"BUT WHY?" It was rare Remus raised his voice. Even Harry jumped a little. "Why should I deny my child his education on the word of some house elf who serves Merlin knows who? How do I know you're not the one trying to bring him danger when you _won't say a damn useful thing_?" Remus slammed his hand on the table with each word and Dobby's already saucer-like eyes grew wider, and he backed away from Remus, toward the sink until he was flush against.

"Because Dobby remembers, sir. Dobby remembers and knows of Harry Potter, sir. Dobby wishes for things to stay the way that they are since Harry Potter triumphed over 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', sir. This is why Dobby comes, sir." He looked frightened. Remus started to speak again but with a small crack the elf disappeared from the kitchen. Harry couldn't help but blink at the space where Dobby had just been standing.

"Uncle-"

"I know," Remus interrupted. "That was weird."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. He looked over to his uncle, seeing how pale he looked, how tired. He walked over and hugged the man tightly. "Am I going to school?" He ask quietly. Remus nodded.

"Of course." He replied.

"I promise to tell you _anything and everything_ weird and suspicious that happens this year." He vowed. Remus chuckled.

"Get your thinks, my boy. I think I hear the car."

* * *

"This is amazing, Mr. Weasley!" Harry called from the backseat. Harry felt very at home in the air, on a broom and the couple of times he and Remus had flown to France via Muggle Air. Harry was very pleased by the new flying car. It was enchanted to be larger on the inside, and Harry plus the entire set of School aged Weasley's plus Arthur were all seated comfortably inside.

"Thank you, Harry!" Mr. Weasley beamed in return. "It took several sets of levitation charms and sticking charms over them, plus temperature control charms, pressure charms, enchantments to repel flying creatures of any sort. I think it's worked nicely!" They started to descend as they came from the countryside and into view of London, and Mr. Weasley flawlessly merged with muggle traffic, which itself seemed and amazing feat to Harry. Once at the station, however, they were in a rush, upon discovering that they had gotten to the station late. Fred, George and Percy all ran ahead and onto the platform, followed my Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were on either side of Ginny as it was her first year attending. Ron nodded for Harry to go next, and He thrust his trolly forward, but rather than phasing through the wall as normal, his trolly collided with solid brick, sending Harry and Ron both spilling, as Ron had been coming behind him, expecting to go straight through. Muggles all around stopped to stare at the boys.

"What's happened?" Ron gasped, slapping at the wall.

"It seems the gateway has sealed itself." Harry said, running a hand across the very solid brick. A chime rang through the air, and Harry turned to look at the clock hanging at another platform. "It's eleven o'clock." He said quietly, looking at Ron. "The train leaves at _exactly_ eleven. We missed the school train."

"What should we do?" Ron whined. His face paler than normal, and he swallowed as though he might be sick from the worry.

"Perhaps we just go wait by the car?" Harry offered. Ron furrowed his brow as he looked at his dark haired friend.

"The car." He repeated. Harry then swallowed his own nerves back. He did not like the look on Ron's face, and he somehow knew the plan he had would be one which got him grounded until his fiftieth birthday.

* * *

 **Sorry that its taken so long for an update, but here we are, starting Chamber of Secrets. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter- lets see if we can keep the average up that I've had of about 10 reviews per chapter with this and review it up! Please? Thank you all for reading!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"HOW COULD YOU RISK YOU LIFE OVER SOMETHING SO STUPID AS MISSING THE SCHOOL TRAIN?" Remus screamed, his face reddening from the anger- one fueled by love and worry, and Harry knew this. But still, it was very, very rare that Remus was ever cross enough to raise his voice at all. The boy dared not raise his eyes to face the wizard pacing before him. In the next room he could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming equally hard at Ron, if not worse.

"I just thought-" Harry started to explain.

"You thought?" Remus gave a fake laugh. "There was thought involved in this mad scheme of yours?"

"Uncle Remus, I'm sorry!" Harry said defensively, his voice a bit squeaky as he held back his own emotion.

"Harry James, Sorry is not going to cut it. Your parents gave their lives for yours, and so far you've put it on the line twice doing reckless acts, and it is a very poor way to repay them. Now, I expect you will behave yourself for the rest of the year. I expect that you will no get a single detention, otherwise you will be in serious, _serious_ trouble. We're talking homeschooling trouble. Understood?" Harry dared not argue any longer. This tone was quieter, but given the disappointment Harry could hear in his uncle's voice, he thought maybe would rather have the yelling.

"Yes, sir." Harry said quietly. The door on the far side of the room opened, and Ron was ushered in, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and finally the Headmaster.

"I trust that you boys now understand the seriousness of what you have done?" Dumbledore ask calmly. Both young wizards nodded. "Good!" He clapped his hands together and turned to Professor McGonagall. "Shall we send them to dinner? I myself am ready to get back. There were some lemon tarts that looked divine." McGonagall pursed her lips and thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Very well, but know you will both be receiving a month of _separate_ detentions in addition to whatever your families see fit. Now go." Harry and Ron both nodded and ran out of the office, leaving the office to the adults.

"Molly, Arthur, Remus, I can assure you that those two will sorely regret their decision." McGonagall said with a amused sort of smile; a smile mostly directed at Remus, who was less than amused himself.

"I believe you are very capable of handling it, Minerva." Arthur said kindly. "Well let you two get back to the feast." He gestured for the door, taking his wife's hand. "They'll be alright, Remus." He said, putting a hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. Remus nodded, and followed the couple out of the castle, but could not shake the sinking feeling in his chest.

* * *

Mandrakes, Harry decided, needed to be added to the garden Remus kept. They were ugly, loud, and hard to handle; but also very useful and valuable. Harry found he liked the challenge that sentient plants gave, and would have to remember to check his uncle's study for a book about more of them. Remus always kept a very vast and successful garden of potion level plants, which he usually sold to a few shops in England and Wales. Harry had zoned out when the bell rang loudly from the tower, signaling the change of classes. "Are you coming?" Hermione tugged at his robes. "We have Defense next, remember?" She said, turning Ron and leading both young men toward the castle.

"What's the hurry?" Ron huffed and the witch. Hermione shrugged but looked away.

"Nothing, nothing." She said, still rushing them along. "You know I'm just excited to learn." The trio moved on upward toward the castle. Once they settled into class, the boys took a seat behind Hermione, who sat next to Amelia Bones. It soon became apparent why Hermione had wanted to get to class so badly. Harry and Ron had missed the introduction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Hello, children." Gilderoy Lockhart beamed down from the stairs that led to the Defense Teacher's quarters. "Welcome to Defense class." The man walked past several portraits of himself and came to the desk. Ron looked over at Harry, who shrugged. Both boys were wondering what Dumbledore had been thinking when hiring him. After all, they had heard the ranting Remus had done when seeing books by the wizard on Harry's list. "I trust you've all done your reading?" Most of the class stared blankly at the man, save a few of the girls, Hermione included, who were swooning. "Excellent!" He replied to no one in particular. "Open your copies of Gadding with Ghouls to chapter four..."

After Defense, which neither Ron nor Harry could remember any of, having tuned the Professor's voice out, as all he was doing was bragging on himself, Harry, Ron and Hermione had lunch with Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti and Neville. "Can you believe him?" Ron ask, mouthful of turkey sandwich. Hermione wrinkled her nose at Ron's speaking through his food.

"He has all those accreditations, he's very qualified. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't hire someone..." Hermione tried to defend, but Neville spoke up.

"He did hire a teacher with 'You-Know-Who' on his head, 'Mione." Neville reminded her.

"And this'n seems ta be worse!" Seamus piped in. "If you'kn imagine it!"

"I say we give him a chance!" Lavender added, fluttering her eyes dreamily. "I think he's brilliant." Upon Lavender joining the conversation, Hermione seemed to get annoyed and started to rummage through her bag, finally finding what she as looking for and handing Ron a small box.

"It's 'Spell'o'Tape', Ron" she explained. "For your wand. You'll need it for Transfiguration next."

* * *

Remus still couldn't sleep well, even though Harry had been at school a week. Something was wrong, and after Harry's first year encounter, the house elf, and the the barrier shutting him out, he was beginning to question if sending him to school was the right thing to do. Of course he knew that Harry was a special case, and that raising the boy who defeated Voldemort had its unique challenges, but something about the entire air around the school seemed off to him, and as much as he tried to reject his senses gained from his lycanthropy, he knew they were onto something. He groaned and looked over at the clock. Only seven past ten o'clock. Still early by all accounts. He sat forward and rubbed his face roughly. A drink, that is what he needed.

Though it was rare for Remus to drink at all, he never did so while Harry was near. It was only when he was at school, or before that when he stayed at the Borrow that he indulged. He also always did so at muggle bars, as to not be recognized, as being Harry's guardian had made him a bit more well known than he'd like. He dressed in a simple button down shirt and jeans in order to blend in and headed out, walking to the edge of his wards, disapperating to hidden alley he knew in muggle London.

The pub he chose, one he frequented once in a while, was dimly lit a thus his his scars better. It wasn't too crowded on this evening, and he was thankful. He took a seat at the end of the bar and ordered a int, drawing the first swig in slowly as he watched the people around him. There was a few sparse couples, including a few people on the small dance floor, a few loners like himself and a group of young women, who all seemed to be celebrating the one in the middle- who Remus couldn't help but notice stood out from her friends. He took it all in but kept looking, ever watchful as he drank his beer. Normally he drank in silence, only once in a while having to turn down advances from women.

He started to feel the alcohol relax him as he started into his second pint, and he turned to watch the people around him better. However, as he turned to prop back on the bar, he saw the young woman that had been the center of her friend's attentions trip as she approached the tender, and his lycan reflexes once more paid off as he stuck an arm out to catch her. She stood back upright with his help and brushed her long purple ringlets from her face. "Thank you, mate." The young woman grinned as she straightened her dress back out. Remus couldn't help but give her a once over, noticing she was quite lovely, but he shook his head.

"No problem." He smiled politely. She sat on the stool next to him, and he stiffened a bit. Magic, he could feel it on her, and he was a bit nervous by her presence.

"No, really, you saved my face. Let me refill that pint?" She waved to the bartender who slid two more down the bar to them. Remus gave another half smile. "I'm Tonks." She stuck out her hand, and hesitating, Remus took it.

"That's... unique." He said, wincing inwardly at how offensive the comment could potentially be. The woman laughed however, and Remus tilted his head, confused.

"It's my last name, my given name would give you nightmares, and I can't do that to such a handsome bloke, especially after he's saved me." Remus' face burned red. "Do you have a name?" She blinked at him, propping her head on her hand and elbow on the bar.

"Ah, Er- Remus." He replied. She smiled and looked at him as if she knew something, but didn't say wither way. Then, without any warning, she leaned in and placed a large, wet kiss on his cheek before walking off back toward her friends. "Thanks for saving me, Remus!" she called over her shoulder. Remus felt confused, but turned back toward the bar and bottomed out the last of his beer before heading home, as he was hoping to get a letter from Harry in the morning.

* * *

 **Oh, man it has been a while huh!? I'm sorry, I was just a bit uninspired for a while, but now I think I'll be back on track for this story. I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter and will be sure to leave lots of nice comments that say how much you love it! Either way, thank you all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

There had been rumors, more of a urban legend really, when Remus and his friends where in school- kids would tell stories of the 'Chamber of Secrets' and the horrid things that it could contain. James and Peter had both held a fascination for it, and even went looking for clues several times (their searching helped to later create the Marauder's map) but the boys never found anything other than poor Moaning Myrtle, who had the giggles around poor James. Remus laughed at the memory. But Remus was worried. Part of him wondered if he should pull Harry home for the year, home school him for safety's sake. After all, things were just a bit too strange.

First, there was the house elf who showed up in their home, warning Remus that he should not allow Harry to attend Hogwarts this year. But not being one to bend out of fear, especially from someone so unknown to him as Dobby the House Elf, he sent Harry to school just the same. But when the barrier closed off, keeping Harry and Ron from getting through to the train in time to ride to school, Remus felt something bigger was at play. Yet still, Dumbledore was there, he had the school so heavily warded and guarded; Remus was sure Harry was safe in the castle- but now? He wasn't so sure. The letter from the Deputy Headmistress lay on Remus' desk where he had read it, and he crossed the room to review the information she had sent. 'Enemies of the Heir, Beware' was the most sinister in his opinion, forget that they claim the chamber did in fact exist. Remus picked up a framed picture of he and Harry in the garden outside their home, taken by a neighbor when Harry was around eight years old. He thought back to the day- And something about memory jerked him to attention.

Harry had been out in the garden all morning, crawling under the shrubs and undergrowth- he had gotten himself filthy and had sticks in his hair. Remus couldn't help but laugh at the young boy, and sat him down to a picnic lunch. Harry told Remus that he had been off on several adventures that day, and had even made 'friends' with a grass snake which Harry claimed was named 'Piper'. Remus thought at the time that this was a young boy's imagination- though Harry's tale had been full of conversation with his 'friend'. He described her as very friendly, showing Harry good sunny spots and puddles, and because grass snakes were harmless, Remus let it slide.

There was nothing could be done about it until morning, however. Remus was thankful that the next day was a Quidditch Saturday, for a Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw scrimmage. Though these games were not real, regular season games, and did not could toward the cup, families were welcome to come and watch- and when he could help it Remus was there for all of them. It filled him with such joy to see Harry as he flies through the air after the snitch. He would simply pull his young nephew aside and sit down with him, and possibly Professor McGonagall, and see where the threat for Harry truly stood. Still, he was restless. It was early, and he was off for the weekend- but what to do? He had spent so much of his time for the past near decade caring for Harry that even now, over a year into Harry being away at school, he had still not found a way to fill the extra time. With an annoyed grunt, Remus hauled himself up the stairs and into his library, in search of a book to distract himself for the night.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around their favorite couch in the Common Room, slightly to the side of the main fireplace with a good view of the grounds through a large picture window. Harry was being unusually quiet, and it was starting to worry Hermione. Ron, however, figured he was still a bit put off from having detention with Professor Lockhart. But Hermione knew better of it. Harry was on edge, anxious over every little noise- and the voices he's told them about weren't the sort of thing that one can just write off, even with the things Harry had experienced in the past. "Harry-" She started quietly. Harry turned slightly to face her more.

"Hmm?" He answered, though he seemed to be in a half-dazed dreamstate, almost as if he were searching for her in a thick fog.

"Maybe you should tell your Uncle-" But she could not finish her thought before Ron bellowed over her.

"Oh would you let it go already, Mione?" He said, splattering a bit of his chocolate as he spoke with a full mouth. Hermione grimaced at the assault of sweets he showered down on her, but dusted the confection off and continued her thought.

"I just think that Harry should tell someone who knows more than us. Someone who can look at the whole situation better than we as students." Hermione stated in a very 'matter-of-fact' sort of tone.

"I can't" Harry replied, now seeming to leave his formerly sleepy seeming tone. "He'd take me out of school. I mean look at this year so far- We had a house elf show up in our parlor, I couldn't get through the platform to Nine and Three-Quarters, and now voices and notes in blood! And Filtch's cat!" He huffed. "Uncle Remus would pull me home and school me himself. I want to stay here, I want to stay with my friends and play Quidditch and have a normal year. I want to be a normal second year!" Hermione looked down and Ron swallowed the little bit of sweet he still had in his cheeks.

"But you're not nor-"

"Leave it, Ron." Hermione warned, knowing that Ron's statement, thought true, would upset Harry much more.

"No, Hermione. Ron's right. I'm not normal. I'll never be 'normal'. I didn't ask for any of this, but since I got my stupid letter my life has been dark magic and villains, one thing after another. Maybe I should study at home this year!" With that thought, Harry stormed off. Ron and Hermione both tried to call after him, but he disappeared around a corner on the fifth floor near the Charms practice room and they couldn't find where he went.

* * *

Remus always sat to the side of the pitch that represented neither Gryffindor nor the team being played by Gryffindor, which this Saturday put him in the Hufflepuff stands, mostly because very few people, parents or otherwise bothered to sit in those sections. He always wanted to support Harry, but at the same time he sat alone and had a collar turned up to cover all the scars he could manage. It had long been a fear of his that Harry would be ashamed to be seen with him because of the scars, though Harry had never given any reason for him to believe as such. It was just one of those things, he knew, that teenagers tend to get sensitive about as they age- Appearances. None of these things ever kept him from cheering his heart out though.

Except this Saturday, because Remus had company. Hermione had somehow came over and settled down beside him before he ever noticed she was near, and he jumped when she spoke. "Mr. Lupin." She greeted kindly. Remus regained his posture and returned the pleasantry, never breaking his focus on the game overhead. "I was hoping I could maybe talk to you about Harry?" Remus stiffened slightly. After all, he barely knew this girl- and sure she was sweet and seemed very bright and a good friend to his young nephew- Remus was very wary of strangers.

"Er- Alright?" He replied, scooting ever so slowly away, making more distance between them so he could build a better defense.

"It's just- I know Professor McGonagall sent out letters to the parents about the writing on the wall, so you already know all that. But there was more- and Harry hasn't been right since it happened, but he feels that you might pull him-" But Remus held up a hand to cut her off mid-ramble.

"Hasn't been right since... What, Hermione?" He ask, finally turning away from the match to face her.

"Well, sir," Hermione started, carefully plotting her words. Truly, she only wanted Harry to be safe, not for him to be in trouble. "Harry had detention the night that the words appeared on the wall. You see, Ron and I found him right at the writing, and he said he was following a voice. He said that surely Ron and I heard it, that it was loud. But there was nothing, sir." Hermione concluded. "We didn't hear anything at all."

"Ah." Remus said, and turned away from the girl, trying to hide how concerned this truly made him. "Thank you Hermione. I will speak to him after the match. I suggest you go back and enjoy the game with your housemates." He said in a soft, calm voice- staring once more back into the sky above. Hermione nodded, even though he was not looking, and hurried off. It was not long after their conversation that the final whistle of the match sounded, marking Gryffindor's mock-victory.

* * *

Professor McGonagall poured tea for Remus, who was mostly thankful to just be out of the wind. The duo sat quietly and waited for Harry to get done in the Quidditch lockers and come to the office where he had been summoned. She didn't say much, nor did she have too. The old witch knew Remus well- she had sheltered him in her office many times over the years, as a student and beyond. He'd lost his mother at a young age and she had never had children, and though she loved all her students- some, like Remus, were special. His body language told her more than his words ever did, as Remus was never one to spill his problems. She knew something was troubling him. A knock at the door drew both of their attentions from their thoughts. "Come in, Potter." She said, suddenly back in what Remus referred to as her 'authority mode'. Her posture stiffened, lips pursed.

"Professor." He greeted with a small grin, knowing the Head of House was pleased with his athletics of the day.

"I will leave the tea tray, take all the time you need. I'll be on patrols in the gardens if you need me." She said, taking her leave. Remus smiled as she left with a pat to his shoulder. For a moment, the two sipped at their peppermint tea quietly.

"Hermione tells me that something happened." Remus said finally. Harry went rigged. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Professor Dumbledore ask me that as well, actually." Harry grumbled. Remus knew his temper was burning behind his emerald eyes. "I assume there is something that you both want to hear. I don't know what it is." He grumbled.

"I'm not Dumbledore, Harry." Remus replied quietly. "I just remember a time, not so very long ago- when you trusted me. You came to me with your problems." His voice sounded sad, and Harry didn't miss this fact. "All part of growing up, I suppose. I just- I want to make sure you're okay. Things have been sort of strange for you from day one here." He chuckled, and Harry couldn't help but join in.

"That is understatement of the century." Harry agreed. "Uncle Remus, I don't mean to count you out- it's just- I know I'm different, and things happen to me; but not every little thing is as big as Hermione makes it into." Remus raised an eyebrow at the younger wizard.

"Do you- want to stay here?" Remus ask, his voice going firm, serious. Harry considered this.

"Actually- I do." Harry nodded.

"Do you feel safe?" Remus asked. Again, Harry nodded. "Alright," Remus nodded too, "Then for now, you can stay. But I need to know what happened. From you." Remus said. Harry nodded and sighed.

"Yes, sir." He said, and began into the full story.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone, I am super glad to bring you this chapter. It's one I'm pretty excited about, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Be sure to review and show your love for the story- it brings such a smile to my face and brightens my day when I get the notifications at work. Thank you all!**

 **Much love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Remus felt sick to his stomach, even if this situation was oddly familiar. Here he sat, knowing that somewhere in the castle, unacceptable to him, Harry was facing off with all sorts of vile magic and no less a creature than a basilisk. He couldn't help but feel in his heart, aside from the terror and worry, that somewhere James and Lily were cursing him for allowing Harry near the school after last year, and especially for not pulling him out after he told Remus about the voice in the walls.

Most of all, Remus was angry with Dumbledore and his lack of precaution with the students. After all, there were four petrifications, _five_ if you count that bloody cat of Filch's bloody cat, and yet the Headmaster had not sent the students home. _For what?_ Remus wondered. _To save appearances?_ He scoffed and blew a hot breath out as he rubbed his hands over his face. Next to him he could hear that Molly Weasley was still softly crying into Arthur's chest, and he had his face buried in her hair. He knew they too were afraid for their children, and that once again it was his nephew that had put them there. He wondered a bit if they'd resent Harry's friendship with Ron when they were thinking more clearly and free of worry.

It was this thought that made Remus realize he had so much faith in Harry coming back. He hadn't realized it yet, but he knew now it was why he was not falling apart in fear of the worst like Molly and Arthur. He knew that Harry would come through, and that Ron and little Ginny would be with him. He _knew_ that. It wasn't hope. He _expected_ it.

True, more had always been expected of Harry. His magic manifested early, and Remus had started training his control as son and the signs started. He was far more powerful than any young wizard Remus had encountered before. His skill was unrefined, sure, but he had strength and heart. The more he thought about it, the more things started to make sense to him.

He'd found Harry making friends with a garden snake, all those years ago. He heard a voice in the walls, loud he claimed. A basilisk. The heir of Slytherin. Harry living through Voldemort's attacks, twice now. It all made perfect sense. And it was how Remus knew that he'd see him soon enough. Remus kept making connections over the years- clues that added up to these situations now. He started to laugh and Molly turned around so quickly Remus was almost surprised that her neck didn't snap.

"How are you laughing!?" She screeched. Remus opened his mouth to explain, but the door burst open on Professor McGonagall's office door and Ron ran in.

"Mum! Dad!' He called as they ran to him, Molly gripping him so tightly that the poor boy was almost blue in the face.

"That's why!" Remus exclaimed. He joined the family and clapped Ron on the back.

"Harry is with your sister in the hospital wing, isn't she?" He ask. Ron shook his head.

"No sir. Ginny is with Madam Pomfrey, but Harry went straight to Dumbledore." Ron was dirty, but otherwise looked no worse for wear. Remus did not stay any longer, and left out though the Transfiguration classroom toward the headmaster's office. He was all but running through the halls of the old school, the corridors abandoned for class, the other students going on about their lives even though they were all very aware of what was happening- or not, the news that it was over had not had time to spread. He could hear someone shouting just around the corner.

* * *

"Avada-" Remus did not have time to think of the consequences as he drew his own wand, stunning the blond man who had his drawn on Harry, the curse only half fallen from his lips.

"Densaugeo!" Remus shouted, catching Lucius Malfoy between the shoulder blades and causing him to choke on his words because of the rapid growth of his teeth, effectively keeping him from finishing his killing curse. It was a simple school year hex, but it was all Remus could make his mind come up with to keep him from finishing speaking the incantation.

"How dare you!" Malfoy sputtered out, flipping his long, pale blond locks from his face, his teeth gritted into a nasty snarl. Remus kept his wand trained right at Lucius Malfoy's throat, but spoke over him to Harry.

"Back to the Headmaster's office, Harry." He said calmly. "Lucius was just leaving." Remus stood firm his ground. Lucius looked as though he had something else to say, but soon the bell for the lunch hour was sounding through the stone walls of the castle, and they both knew that students would be filling the halls soon. He sniffed, nose still held high in the air, and spun on his heels as he left for the front entrance. Remus watched him walking away for another moment before he too turned and made for Dumbledore's office.

Harry, as it turned out, had not gone back up to Dumbledore, but was waiting at the statue which guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. When he saw Remus round the corner, he ran over and slammed full force into him, hugging the older wizard tightly. "I'm sorry." He said in a small, sheepish voice. Remus, however, whether from his nerves or from the relief, began to laugh. Harry pulled back just enough to look up at his uncle, obviously confused.

"Ah, Harry. While I never dreamed you'd get into the things you have- There is no need to apologize. You're an absolutely remarkable wizard, my boy. I wouldn't trade you for the world." Remus said, ruffling his hair. Harry smiled and hugged Remus again.

"Thank you, Uncle Remus." Harry said, s he finally let go.

"It was to be expected you'd be _some_ trouble, you know-" Remus said as they walked toward the Hospital Wing together, "After all, you know some of the things your father got us into when we were your age." He reminded the young boy. "He'd be so proud, Harry. Never doubt that." Remus said, just before the doors.

"May I check on my friends now?" Harry ask. Remus shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"You may. I'm going to back track and speak with Dumbledore. Do you want to stay for the rest of the year or come on home?" He ask. "Professor McGonagall said they've decided to cancel finals except for the NEWTS and OWLS, so you won't have any."

"I think I'll stay, if that's okay. It's just a couple of weeks." Harry said without any thought. Remus smiled. He missed when Harry was not home, but the boy was growing up whether he liked it or not.

"Very well. Please behave." He said, ruffling the boy's thick mess of black hair once more before walking away. Harry started inside but after a second stepped back out and called after the older man.

"Uncle Remus?" He almost had to shout, as Remus' long stride had him halfway down the corridor. He turned back to face his young nephew.

"Harry?" He questioned.

"I love you, Uncle Remus. You're the best." Harry was so thankful for Remus' patience and kind words. He was slow to anger and always understanding.

"I love you, too, Harry." He said with a wave. Harry ran back into the Hospital wing and Remus turned back to his own venture.

* * *

"Explain it to me." Remus said, his voice now solid and angry. He looked at the Headmaster with such hatred, such rage. He had once held so much respect for the man that he never would've questioned his judgement- but so much had happened to poor Harry that Remus could barely stand him. He had not even begun to get over the abuse he allowed Harry to endure before Remus was able to win custody, which was of course against Dumbledore's wishes. Then he'd hired a teacher who had none other than _Voldemort_ living on the back of his very skull, followed by an absolute moron for Defense class. All this, plus a laps in security large enough that a possessed diary was able to penetrate the school and access a room that the school officially denied existed and release a monster. All of these things happened under Dumbledore's watch. Remus was disgusted.

"I told you, my boy, I cannot." He said calmly, looking at Remus over his half moon spectacles.

"You better try." Remus spat. "Give me one good reason I should continue his education here. Why I should allow him to be put in harms way time and again, under your 'Watchful Eye'."

"Remus, please, try to listen-" Dumbledore said. Remus stopped his pacing and waited. "There are things just now coming to light, and I do fear that this is just the beginning of dangers for our young Harry..."

"Our?" Remus scoffed. "Don't speak about my boy as if you ever have his best in mind." Dumbledore gave a half nod of apology and continued.

"Things, it seems, are coming into play together for something bigger. I fear there is a storm coming to our world, Remus." Dumbledore said. His voice had gone misty and weak.

"All the more reason for me to take him elsewhere. France, Germany, America. Anywhere far enough away." Remus spat. He had known for a long time Harry would never have a normal childhood, but it didn't keep him from trying to make one for him anyway.

"All the more reason to keep him here, Remus. He will need his friends, his schoolmates, as well as the staff here, which regardless of the state of Defense class you cannot deny are some of the best in the world." Remus snorted.

"Defense is what he needs the most!" Remus was all but shouting. "If you're right, and damn it aren't you always, it is what all these kids need the most!"

"You're right. We need a good, solid Defense teacher." Dumbledore said. Remus turned and pointed.

"Exactly. Someone unlike any of the arsehat's you've had through thus far for Harry." Remus added.

"Someone with extensive first hand experience."Dumbledore added.

"Someone who has seen how bad the world can be." Remus said, bouncing ideas off Dumbledore.

"Someone who knows the world isn't all black and white, cut and dry as textbooks can make it." Dumbledore added. "Someone who knows there is good in dark creatures and bad in the wizarding community."

"Exactly!" Remus said, pacing again. "Hire someone like that, and I'll let Harry stay at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled a small, knowing smile.

"Very good, My dear boy. You'll start next term!" Dumbledore said proudly.

* * *

 **Right! So there we have it, on to year three! I just want to thank all my readers for their time and support of this story. I hope everyone is enjoying it, as I am loving writing it. Please be sure to leave feedback, specifically ideas of things you might want to see in PoA, and maybe even some feelings about me having Tonks appear a bit more. I haven't decided yet when to bring her back through Remus and Harry's lives. Anyways, be sure to review and thanks again for reading!  
**


End file.
